Aparência (Encanto)
O encanto de Aparência muda a sua aparência e produz outras Ilusões. Pesquisadores e Trovadores têm afinidade com essa linha. =Encantos de Um Ponto= Vivendo na Festa • Ação: Permanente Um chapéu ornamentado, tiara, coroa ou outro acessório para a cabeça passa a ser parte das Regalia da Princesa, dando a ela um ar de elegância. Ela ganha a explosão de 9 em testes mundanos de Socialização em uma de suas especializações (escolhida quando se seleciona esse encanto) adicionalmente ela aplica uma de suas invocações a essas rolagens. Aprimoramento: Gregário Acumula 2 vezes A princesa está em casa em qualquer situação social. Cada vez que ela seleciona essa atualização, ela acrescenta outra especialização ao encantamento; ela recebe os benefícios do encanto para rolagens de qualquer especialização adicionados. Aprimoramento: Festejar (Aria ••) Uma princesa pode beber ou usar qualquer droga e nunca mostrar isso - ela sempre consegue manter a pose a o auto controle. Ela ganha explosão de 9 em testes de Vigor + Perseverança para resistir a efeitos de drogas 176 e pode somar Aria nessas rolagens. Além disso se ela gastar uma Centelha para participar em uma competição de beber 85 soma sua Aria ao número de sucessos necessário para a vencer a competição. Esse Encanto não fornece nenhuma ajuda em venenos ou drogas que causam ferimentos como ácidos. Aprimoramento: Tagarelar (Terra ••) Quando perguntando por informações com seus contatos uma Princesa sempre encontra o que quer saber. ela ganha explosão de 9 em testes de obter informações de seus Contatos 166, se ela perguntar quando transformada ela pode aplicar Tierra como bônus nas rolagens. (Talvez seja uma boa idéia usar um telefone se está falando com Contatos que não conheçam sua vida dupla...) Luz no Caminho • Ação: Permanente Uma parte da Regalia da princesa pode, a qualquer momento, emitir uma luz capaz de afastar qualquer trevas natural. A fonte de luz pode ter qualquer forma - um anel ou bracelete, uma joia em sua testa ou tiara, talvez uma lanterna ou mesmo uma auréola acima da cabeça da princesa; de qualquer forma ela ilumina deixando as mãos da princesa livre. Ela pode aumentar ou diminuir a intensidade retroativamente, e escolher brilhar como uma vela ou até mesmo como o sol do meio-dia. Aprimoramento: Deslumbramento (Fuoco •) A Princesa pode fazer sua luz brilhar para deslumbrar e cegar um oponente. Como uma Ação Instantânea, Pode usar uma Centelha e rolar Destreza + Atletismo + Fuoco contra a Defesa do alvo. Se bem sucedida o alvo recebe a condição Cego 208 como se seus olhos fossem feridos por um turno por sucesso. A Princesa pode fazer a luz brilhar constantemente de forma a deixar seus inimigos incapazes de olhar para ela diretamente gastando uma Centelha. Se ela o faz soma seu Fuoco em sua Defesa até o fim da cena ou ela apagar a luz, o que acontecer primeiro. Usar essa opção impede a princesa de cegar uma pessoa só, se ela o fizer sua defesa volta ao valor normal. Muitas Faces • : Ação: Instantânea Rolagem: Raciocínio + Dissimulação Custo: 1 Centelha Duração: 1 cena Algumas vezes a glória da Luz deve ser velada para uma Princesa passar desapercebida. : Falha Dramática: A Princesa não pode usa Muitas Faces pelo resto da Cena. : Falha: A aparência da Princesa ou de suas roupas não muda. : Sucesso: A Princesa se cobre em uma ilusão capaz de esconder sua Regalia; ela parece devidamente vestida como um "civil" da área. A ilusão não altera suas características - qualquer um que já a viu transformada ainda é capaz de a reconhecer - mas seu status de nobre está oculto. O uso de qualquer encantamento quebra a ilusão. Poderes Sobrenaturais capazes de ver através de ilusões podem ver a aparência verdadeira da Princesa caso eles superem os sucessos da princesa. : Sucesso Excepcional: A ilusão cobre as características da Princesa. Pessoas que tenham visto sua transformação antes não são capazes de a reconhecer agora (a menos que passem em um teste especial de Raciocínio + Investigação para se lembrar). Melhoria: Disfarce A princesa pode escolher a aparência que seu disfarce vai ter, o que vai vestir, a cor e corte do seu cabelo, e quais maquiagens usará, se é que usará alguma. Escolher uma roupa que ajude no disfarce pode render +1 de bônus de equipamento para o teste de ativação desse encantamento; assim como qualquer mudança que pudesse ser feita por um maquiador - cabelo pode ser tingido, cabelo alongado ou cortado, pele pode mudar de tom, etc. Roupas que ajudem o contexto social envolvido podem garantir +1 de bônus em testes Sociais. Melhoria: Mascarilha Pré-requisito: Disfarces Custo: +1 Centelha A princesa pode mudar suas características dramaticamente. Ela pode mudar quaisquer aspectos da suas aparência - etnia, altura, peso, musculatura até mesmo seu sexo - tudo dentro do seu limite de tamanho. (Uma princesa com a vantagem Gigante sempre será um homem ou mulher grande, assim como uma princesa adulta não pode se passar por uma criança ou vice-versa não importa a forma que esse encanto for usado) Todos que tentam identifica-la falham automaticamente. Se ela escolher usar esse poder para facilitar um disfarce a Princesa recebe um bônus de Equipamento em seus testes de Disfarces, além disso quem tentar perceber o disfarce recebe metade da Luz Interior (arredondado para cima) como penalidade. A princesa pode até mesmo tentar assumir a aparência de uma pessoa específica, recebendo a Simpatia como modificador de sua conexão com a pessoa que pretende representar. A Princesa e seu Alvo ainda devem ter o mesmo tamanho. Melhoria: Duradouro Usar encantamentos não destrói a ilusão permanentemente. A princesa pisca revelando sua verdadeira aparência por um momento; observadores podem fazer um teste reativo de Raciocínio + Perseverança, com uma penalidade igual ao sucesso da ativação desse encantamento. Viajante Insuspeito • Ação: Permanente Princesas querem ser vistas, serem notadas, como a Luz em um farol que guia todos os outros. Mas, as vezes, ser visto pode "não" ser o que você precisa fazer, as Escuridão costuma se afastar da Luz tornando assim mais difícil acha-la ou descobrir o que ela quer. Uma peça de roupa capaz de esconder seu rosto ou corpo - talvez um manto, casaco longo, ou um chapéu de abas largas - torna-se parte da sua Regalia, criada para esconde-la em uma situação especifica. Um manto pode esconde-la em local escuro e sem luzes, enquanto um casaco surrado com marcas de gasto pode ser muito melhor para passar desapercebido em uma multidão. A Princesa recebe explosão de 9 em testes mundanos de Dissimulação para uma especialização (escolhida quando se seleciona esse encanto) e pode aplicar uma invocação nessas rolagens. Melhoria: Camaleão Acumula 2 vezes O manto da Princesa muda para melhor lhe esconder. Cada vez que ela seleciona essa melhoria ela recebe uma nova especialização para o encantamento; Ela recebe os benefícios do encanto em testes mundanos de dissimulação nas especialidades adicionadas. Melhoria: Ignorado (Aria ••) Em seus manto a Princesa é difícil de notar. Quando em uma sombra ou penumbra 76 seus oponentes recebem sua invocação de Aria com penalidade em testes para nota-la. Melhoria: Silenciosa (Lacrima ••) A princesa se move de forma muito silenciosa. Quando ela tenta um ataque surpresa o alvo rola para evitar ser pego de surpresa com uma penalidade igual sua invocação de Lacrima, se tentar localizada pelo som recebe a mesma penalidade. Além disso a Princesa pode gastar uma Centelha e receber a condição silenciado por um numero de turnos igual sua Lacrima. Fragrância Suave • (Legno •) : Ação: Instantâneo e contestado Rolagem: Autocontrole + Socialização vs. Autocontrole + Tolerância Sobrenatural Custo: 1 Centelha Duração: 1 Cena A princesa libera um aroma sutil no ar ao seu redor, que relaxa os aqueles que o respiram e os deixa mais amigável. Ela afeta uma área circular com um raio de até (Luz Interior + Legno) metros, centrada em si mesma. : Falha Dramática: O cheiro da princesa se torna levemente ofensivo. Ela recebe -1 em penalidade em todos os testes Sociais até se limpar com sabão. : Falha: A princesa não muda seu cheiro. : Sucesso: Todos a uma distancia de (Luz Interior + Legno) metros a partir da Princesa que tem menos sucessos que a mesma recebem a Condição CrédulaTrusting. : Sucesso Excepcional: Os bônus e penalidades da Condição Crédula sobem em +/-2. Melhoria: Duradoura : Custo: +1 Centelha A Princesa continua a exalar o cheiro durante toda a duração da cena qualquer um que entrar na área de ação do poder deve rolar Autocontrole + Tolerância Sobrenatural, se não obtiver mais sucessos que a ativação desse encanto recebe a condição Crédula. Melhoria: Sutil (Legno ••) A Princesa deixa sua fragrância em um objeto apena tocando-o; a próxima pessoa que tocar ou cheirar depois deve testar para resistir ao encanto. O cheiro desaparece depois que alguém sopra-lo, ou quando o encanto terminar, o que ocorrer primeiro. Se a Princesa tiver a melhoria Duradoura, o objeto perfumado afeta todo mundo que toca-lo ou cheira-lo até o encanto terminar. Manto da Autoridade • (Terra •) : Ação: Instantâneo Rolagem: Presença + Política Custo: 1 Centelha Duração: 1 cena ou 1 dia A Princesa pode somar sua Luz aos privilégios de seus status mundano. : Falha Dramática: A Princesa não pode usar de sua vantagem Status durante o resto da sessão, em nenhuma de suas identidades. : Falha: A Princesa falha em transferir seu Status mundano para sua identidade transformada. : Sucesso: Durante o resto da cena a Princesa pode usar sua vantagem Status que normalmente está limitado a sua forma mundana, como se ela não estivesse limitada e nem é necessário se destransformar. Ninguém questionará o Status durante a duração do Encanto, embora possa vir a questionar se foi manipulado posteriormente - o encanto não faz ninguém pensar que a Princesa é seu eu mundano, as pessoas apenas consideram que ela tem o status que seu eu mundano de fato tem. : Sucesso Excepcional: O efeito do Encanto dura todo o dia antes de se desfazer. Melhoria: Amigável A Princesa pode pedir favores da sua identidade mundana. Durante a duração do Encanto ela não perde acesso a seus Aliados ou Contatos sem estar limitado nem precisar se destransformar. Uma falha dramática ainda bloqueia o acesso a Aliados e Contatos até o fim da Sessão, como Status. Assumir a Aparência do Amante • (Specchio ••) : Ação: Reativa Rolagem: Raciocínio + Empatia Custo: 1 Centelha Duração: Instantâneo Você não bateria em um amado, alguém faria? Como ensina a Rainha dos Espelhos, o verdadeiro Nobre é amado por todos. Esse Encanto é ativado em resposta a um ataque fazendo que o rosto do iluminado assuma a aparência de um ente querido do atacante. : Falha Dramática: O atacante pode ver através da ilusão e se sente ultrajado. Ele recebe +2 de bônus nesse ataque. Falha: O efeito não afeta o alvo. Sucesso: A cada sucesso a Princesa recebe +1 em sua defesa contra ataques corpo a corpo ou o alvo recebe -1 de cobertura contra ela já que intuitivamente ele evita acertar seu amado. Sucesso Excepcional: O atacante está paralisado de imaginar que poderia atacar um ente querido. Esse Encanto requer empatia e boa vontade do alvo pra funcionar. Contra alvos sem integridade ou equivalente, como criados das trevas ou animais simples, esse Encanto falha automaticamente. Melhoria: Conhecimento Percebendo através do glamour e das características veladas, a Princesa pode agarrar uma memória. Ela sabe que aparência assumiu, e a natureza da conexão emocional com o atacante. Se o atacante errar a Princesa consegue passar seus maneirismos pelo resto da cena; ela lembra o atacante tão fortemente de seu amado que ele tem grande dificuldade em feri-la. Cada vez que erra-la ele recebe uma penalidade em -1 no seus ataques futuros até o limite do valor de Specchio da Princesa. A penalidade desaparece no final da cena. Melhoria: Inviolável (Specchio •••) : Custo: +1 Força de Vontade O choque de atacar seu amado é tão grande que faz o atacante acertar outra pessoa. Se existir alguém no alcance do ataque o atacante o acerta. A Princesa pode escolher quem é o alvo com exceção do próprio atacante. Se não existe ninguém ao alcance essa melhoria não tem efeito. =Encanto de Dois Pontos= Fantasma •• : Ação: Instantâneo Rolagem: Raciocínio + Expressão Custo: 1 Centelha Duração: 1 Turno A Princesa cria um som ou imagem que dura alguns segundos. : Falha Dramática: A Princesa não pode usar Fantasma pelo resto da Cena. : Falha: Nenhuma imagem ou som aparece. : Sucesso: O tamanho de uma imagem é limitado a 3 + seus sucessos, mas dentro desse limite ela pode mostrar qualquer imagem que a Princesa seja capaz de imaginar. Depois de criar uma imagem de qualquer tamanho a princesa pode mantê-la inalterada jogando esse encantoo novamente em turnos subsequentes e apenas 1 sucesso é necessário; para mudar a imagem, no entanto, ela deve conjurar Fantasma novamente e obter sucessos suficientes para recriar seu tamanho. Além disso, a imagem existe apenas como luz - qualquer coisa que a toque passe sem ser impedida. Um som pode vir de qualquer fonte à não mais do que 20 metros vezes os sucessos da Princesa. Deve ser um som que poderia ser feito por uma única fonte; por exemplo, uma voz humana, um instrumento musical, um objeto acertando outro. Dentro desses limites, no entanto, o som pode ser de qualquer complexidade que a Princesa conceba. : Sucesso Excepcional: A imagem ou som dura um turno extra antes da Princesa precisar gastar uma Centelha adicional para mantê-lo. Melhoria: Duradouro : Custo: +1 Centelha Duração: 1 Cena Uma imagem criada pela Princesa permanece por uma cena, a menos que ela se concentre em alterá-la, o que é uma ação imediata de Raciocínio + Expressão. Seu tamanho permanece dentro do limite estabelecido pela rolagem de ativação inicial. Um som que a Princesa cria é repetido uma vez em cada turno pela duração da Cena, vindo da mesma localização aparente, a menos que ela se concentre em alterá-lo; ela não pode mudar sua fonte além do limite estabelecido por seus sucessos iniciais. Melhoria: Dançarina : Pré-requisito: Duradouro A princesa pode criar uma imagem que se move sem sua atenção consciente. As ações da imagem seguem um programa definido quando ela usa o Encanto, mas se ela puder vê-lo, poderá passar uma ação imediata de Raciocínio + Expressão concentrando-se para alterar o programa. A Princesa pode escolher um som com a duração que desejar e de qualquer complexidade, quando usar o Encanto pela primeira vez, e também pode configurá-lo para mudar sua posição aparente dentro do raio inicial. Além disso, contanto que ela possa ouvir o som, ela pode alterar seu programa com uma ação imediata de Raciocínio + Expressão. Melhoria: Falante A Princesa cria uma imagem e sons vindo dessa imagem. Se ela aplicar Duradouro ela poderá alterar imagem ou som com uma única rolagem de Raciocínio + Expressão; se aplicar Dançarina, ela poderá mudar a programação com uma única rolagem de Raciocínio + Expressão. Melhoria: Polifônico (Aria •) A Princesa pode criar vários sons adicionais de uma só vez, até seu valor de Aria. Cada som pode vir de uma posição diferente. Se ela aplicar Falante, ela não poderá criar mais de uma imagem, mas nenhum dos sons terá que vir da posição da imagem. Melhoria: Blazing (Fuoco •) The image illuminates its surroundings, and can become blinding to look upon. If the Princess chooses, anyone other than her who sees the image is dazzled afterward, taking the Blinded Tilt 208 as if one eye were damaged for one turn. If she applies Lasting, she can turn the dazzle on or off when she alters the image; if she applies Dancing, the program can turn the dazzle on and off. Melhoria: Oaken (Legno •) The image becomes substantial. As long as it lasts, it can be touched and even handled as if it were real. It cannot withstand violence, however - it is an object with Durability and Structure of 0, and any force applied to it shatters it into a puff of leaves or petals. The Princess may create multiple substantial images; the total of their Sizes must not exceed 3 + her successes. Melhoria: Perpetuo (Legno ••) : Pré-requisito: Duradouro Custo: +2 Centelha Duração: Legno em horas A imagem passa a durar muito mais tempo. Dim •• : Action: Instant and contested Dice pool: Manipulation + Stealth vs. Wits + Composure Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene The Princess becomes very difficult to notice or remember. An onlooker might see her, but he ignores her the same way he might ignore any completely inconsequential thing that he expects to be present. : Dramatic Failure: The Princess makes herself memorable without realizing it - all Perception rolls to notice her take a +2 bonus for the rest of the scene. : Failure: The Princess is no more forgettable than usual. : Success: When someone first perceives the Princess, or when she does something that draws someone’s attention (casting a Charm invariably does so) he must beat her successes on his Perception roll to notice her presence or recall it afterward. Anyone the Princess speaks to, touches or otherwise interacts with is immune to the Charm as long as they keep her in view; but if they look away, they must win the contest again to find her. : Exceptional Success: The Princess becomes almost impossible to perceive, whatever she does. Upgrade: Traceless The concealment extends to recording devices - video cameras show only a human-sized distortion in the air where the Princess is, and microphones record meaningless noises (like the adults’ voices in "Peanuts") instead of her voice, unless she deliberately speaks into them. Upgrade: Veiled Using another Charm does not automatically attract attention to the Princess, though again the direct effects of the Charm are not concealed. Speaking Eyes •• (Acqua •) : Action: Instant Dice pool: Wits + Persuasion Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene The movements of the Princess’ body are saturated by meaning. : Dramatic Failure: The Princess destroys her natural ability to communicate. All her Expression rolls take a -2 penalty for the rest of the scene. : Failure: The Princess’ gestures convey no special meaning. : Success: The Princess can convey the most complicated of thoughts with a turn of the head, a twist of the hand, or a facial expression, as quickly as with normal speech; others will understand her intent even if they share no languages with her, as long as they can see her. The Charm does not help the Princess understand other people, and it is not selective - everyone who sees her knows what she means, when she chooses to communicate in a gesture. : Exceptional Success: The Princess may combine her gestures with her speech. All her Expression rolls gain a +2 bonus until the Charm ends. Upgrade: Intimate (Acqua ••) The language of the Princess’ movements becomes private. When she activates the Charm, she chooses one person for each success rolled, up to her Acqua. Until the Charm ends, she can convey her thoughts to those people without words if they can see her, as with the basic Charm, but nobody else looking at her will understand her meaning. Indeed, unless onlookers examine her carefully (succeeding on an Intelligence + Investigation roll) they won’t realize that she is “saying” anything at all. Masquerade •• (Aria •) : Action: Instant and contested Dice pool: Manipulation + Empathy vs. target’s Composure + Supernatural Tolerance Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene or 1 day Instead of changing herself, the Princess changes how another perceives her. : Dramatic Failure: The Princess becomes totally transparent to her intended target; for the rest of the scene, in contested Subterfuge rolls with him she always gets a dramatic failure. : Failure: The Princess’ disguise must stand the target’s inspection unaided. : Success: The target cannot see through any disguise that the Princess assumes or role that she enacts; in all contests of Subterfuge for this purpose between them during the current scene, the target automatically gets a dramatic failure. The Princess cannot use Masquerade to impersonate a specific person the target knows or has met - she is limited to a generic role. Masquerade ends if the Princess uses any other Charm. : Exceptional Success: The target is blinded to flaws in the Princess’ disguise for a full day. Upgrade: Familiar : Cost: +1 Wisp The Princess can try to impersonate someone her target knows. The target does not automatically fail this contest, but the Princess takes no penalty from the target’s familiarity with the person she imitates, and she adds her successes on the activation roll as a bonus to her side of the contest. Upgrade: Veiled The Princess may use other Charms without ending Masquerade, and the target will not notice their manifestations - he perceives the direct effects of the Charms, but will not trace them back to her. Upgrade: Social (Aria ••) : Modified by Commonalty Cost: +1 Wisp The Princess may use Masquerade on members of an organization, applying the Commonalty modifier. Each member contests the roll independently. =Three-dot Charms= Goccia Astrale ••• : Ação: Instantaneo Rolagem: Inteligencia + Oficios Custo: 2+ Centelhas Duração: Variavel "I can’t be in two places at once!" is an all-too-common complaint from just about anyone; the Hopeful especially find it necessary to be two people at once, when mundane obligations interfere with fighting a supernatural incursion. With this Charm a Princess can partly resolve such dilemmas, by making a facsimile of her mundane self that moves and speaks, and can pass as herself if not examined too closely. The Princess applies the Charm to a mass of material that she can shape barehanded, or else a quantity of fluid, of roughly Size 2. (Applying some Invocations allows unusual choices of material - see the table for examples.) Infusing this material with Wisps, she transforms it into an Astral Droplet: an exact physical copy of herself just before her last transformation, wearing identical clothing. The Droplet has the same mundane Attributes and Skills as its creator, and access to all her memories as of the time of its creation. However, it lacks energy and imagination; it does not get 10-again on any dice pool, or any other quality that allows rerolling dice, cannot spend Willpower, and has neither Virtue nor Vice. The Droplet is also fragile - a single point of damage of any type is enough to dissolve it into the stuff it was made of and glimmers of light. Finally, the Droplet has none of the Princess’ Light-derived powers, even Practical Magic. The Droplet's basic duration is 30 minutes for each activation success. The Princess may choose to extend the duration by spending more Wisps than the minimum of 2 - each extra Wisp doubles the time before the Droplet disintegrates, cumulatively. She cannot, however, spend more Wisps for this purpose than half her Inner Light, rounded up. She may choose the total number of Wisps spent after the activation roll, though she must spend at least 2. She may end the Charm prematurely by touching the Droplet and concentrating for a turn. A Princess cannot create a second Droplet before the first Droplet dissolves - the Charm just fails if she tries. By default the Droplet is an automaton which follows any instruction given to it which does not pose a threat of physical harm, and otherwise stays wherever it is put; it takes no action on its own. If the Princess applies an Invocation to the Charm, the Droplet formed has some initiative and the rudiments of a personality; in the absence of clear instructions it follows the tenets of the applied Invocation, to the extent allowed by the knowledge and abilities the Princess possesses. Upgrade: Integrated It's often useful to know what your double has been doing during your absence. If the Princess dissolves her Droplet prematurely by touching it and concentrating, she can recall to memory a description of the actions the Droplet took and the events it saw and heard. A roll to recall any detail of the account is at -2 in addition to any other penalties. Upgrade: Lifelike (Specchio •••) The Lightbringers are able to put reflections of their minds and wills into the Droplets they make ... though "shards" or "fragments" may be a better choice of words. When the Princess applies Lifelike, the Droplet gains a nearly-human initiative and will; it has the Belief dots, Virtue and Vice of its creator, gets 10-again on its dice pools, can benefit from other qualities that permit rerolls, and may spend and regain Willpower (though it begins with none.) The first time the Princess creates this Droplet, its personality exactly matches her own (including any derangements) and aside from the physical reflection they can’t be told apart. Drawback: By creating a Lifelike Droplet a Princess actually divides her mind in two. The Droplet’s personality does not vanish when its body dissolves; it continues within the mind of its creator, in a state rather like sleep, until she makes another Lifelike Droplet. At that moment it wakes and inhabits the new-made body. As a creation of Specchio the Droplet believes in its excellence and right to rule, but it can only exist as a mortal shadow of its creator. This soon becomes irksome, if not intolerable. Each time the Princess applies Lifelike, she must make a breaking point roll (with Specchio’s drawback in force, if she used the Invocation) with a penalty of -2 if she currently has a Condition from an earlier compromise, and -0 otherwise. Instead of the normal results, if she fails, the Droplet’s desire for independence comes to the fore, and it will do what it can to avoid dissolving and reintegrating with its creator. It can lengthen the Charm’s duration by spending its own Willpower; it may spend 1 point each day for this, which adds 24 hours of continued embodiment. (The Droplet cannot do this if the Resolve + Composure check succeeds.) Just what the Droplet does is up to the Storyteller, but it should not try anything that involves a breaking point. If the Princess applies Integrated and Lifelike, all her memories since the Droplet’s first creation become available to it on the same terms as its are available to her after she dissolves it. Other than that, neither personality can remember what the other has done. Hallowed Hearth ••• : Action: Extended, 1 minute of quiet contemplation and recollection/roll, threshold = Sanctuary Dice pool: Composure + Empathy Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Duration: 1 day A Noble’s home is their castle, even if it isn’t formally a palace. Drawing upon the sanctity of her own memories, she wraps the senses of intruders in confusion, serving to protect and serve this place. When the Princess reaches the threshold, the target Sanctuary becomes a Safe Place for her, as if she had the Merit 170 at 1 dot. She may continue rolling after reaching the threshold; each multiple of the threshold she reaches adds 1 dot to the level of the Safe Place, to a maximum of 5. However, failing in the extended action ends the Charm, even if the Princess passed a lower threshold. The Charm does not spontaneously create traps; instead it regards spying on the Sanctuary from outside as an attempted breach, even when the spying is done with a supernatural power. At a story level, intruders get the feeling that this is a boring, mundane place. People who try to break in or spy in from the outside will likely get bored quickly, and give up because there is nothing of value here, because they can’t find what they’re looking for or even (especially if they suffer a dramatic failure) become convinced that they must have got the wrong address and occupants. Upgrade: Misfortunate To those who wish ill, a place of good memories can only drive them further into self-inflicted misery. All characters who enter the Sanctuary without permission from the Princess gain the Nervous Condition, resolving when they leave the Sanctuary. Upgrade: Consecrated When the Princess stands in Consecrated ground, she may intertwine the Charm with that Condition. Doing so extends its duration - the Charm ends when the Consecrated Condition does. The Sanctuary affected is the entire Consecrated area, so the Princess must get enough successes to affect all of that area. Summon Backup Dancers ••• : Action: Instant Dice pool: Dexterity + Expression Cost: 3 Wisps Duration: 1 scene Sometimes a Princess just needs to wow a crowd. With this Charm a Princess can summon her own support team with a maximum of Inner Light members. Before casting Summon Backup Dancers the Princess must declare what kind of action they're going to support. The Princess could declare singing in which case they'd be able to perform dance routines or backup vocals. The Princess could declare painting and summon a model to paint. Backup dancers are solid but only when it relates to their assigned task, an actor would be able to interact with props, and wear costumes, but would not be able to fetch a cup of coffee. A cunning Princess might still be able to use them for other roles, she might ask her trope to dance around waving their arms in front of her enemies face while she hides, or attack foes who don't realise the backup dancers cannot hurt them. (Assume a 1 die pool on any social actions, mental and physical tasks fail automatically). If attacked a single point of damage, even bashing, causes a backup dancer to vanish into a puff of ephemera appropriate to the Princess. A Princess can only have one instance of Summon Backup Dancers active at a time. : Dramatic Failure: The Princess summons Inner Light performers but has no control over them. They immediately run riot, while not actually harmful they can be very very annoying and are certainly inappropriate to the Princess’ wishes. Think clowns not shock artists. : Failure: No dancers appear. : Success: The Princess summons up to Inner Light backup dancers. Their assistance allows her to add Inner Light to any dice pools in a chosen Crafts or Expression specialty (the Princess does not need to have that specialty herself). If the Charm was Invoked the Princess adds her Invocation instead of Inner Light. : Backup dancers are less helpful but still useful to Charm activations. They only give +1 to their dice pools. : Exceptional Success: As per ordinary success but with an additional +1 to the affected dice pools. A Host of Furious Fancies ••• (Aria ••) : Action: Instant and resisted Dice pool: Wits + Subterfuge - target’s Composure Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 turn The Princess conjures a host of illusionary attackers on any target she can see clearly. Their attacks can do no damage, but the target may waste their attention defending against non-existent foes. : Dramatic Failure: The swirling of the host leaves the Princess dizzy and confused. She immediately takes the Stunned Tilt 212. : Failure: No attackers appear. : Success: The target is thoroughly distracted by the host’s attacks. He takes -1 to his Defense for each activation success for the rest of the turn. : Exceptional Success: The target’s attention is drawn wholly to the illusionary attackers. He takes the Stunned Tilt, losing an action to flailing about at random. Know My Pain ••• (Tempesta ••) : Action: Full turn and resisted Dice pool: Resolve + Intimidation - target’s Composure Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: 1 scene There are those who would tell you that pain is bad, and to be avoided at all costs. They are weak. Pain is a tool, just like any other. It is not only useful, but even necessary, to use it against those who would try to stop you. : Dramatic Failure: The Princess gives pain only to herself. For the rest of the scene she suffers a -1 penalty to all her actions. : Failure: The target ignores the Princess' pain. : Success: The target suffers phantom bashing damage, equal to the number of boxes with damage of any type on the Princess' Health track or his unmarked Health boxes, whichever is less. The target suffers wound penalties from this damage if it goes into the last three boxes, and must check their Stamina to remain conscious if it fills the last box, as normal. However, the damage is not real; it vanishes when the Charm ends as if it were healed, and if the target takes real bashing damage when the track is full, that damage replaces the phantom damage instead of wrapping into lethal damage. The phantom damage can also be healed magically, or mitigated as it's inflicted by targets who have that ability. : Exceptional Success: The phantom damage from the Charm is lethal. The target does not bleed out if the phantom damage incapacitates him, and real bashing or lethal damage replaces it instead of wrapping into aggravated damage. Upgrade: Intimate A part of the injury the Princess suffers from her target returns to him. Whenever a target of the Charm damages the Princess further, she may spend a Wisp reflexively to inflict 1 damage on that target, of the same type as what he inflicted. Unlike the initial damage, this is fully real, and remains after the Charm ends. Upgrade: Shared (Tempesta •••) : Modified by Commonalty Cost: +1 Wisp The Princess may use Know My Pain on a social group, applying the Commonalty modifier; every member of the group takes phantom damage. The member with the highest Composure resists for the whole group. Upgrade: Veiled Any evidence of damage the Princess has taken is concealed. She appears to be totally uninjured to mundane examination, and magical diagnosis must exceed her successes to detect her injuries. This does not affect her actual state of health -- she still suffers wound penalties if she takes enough damage. Moreover, if she loses a body part, the Charm doesn't appear to restore it; it only makes the loss seem like an old, fully healed wound. Drawn From Within The Mirror ••• (Specchio ••) : Action: Instant Dice pool: Manipulation + Crafts Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene The Princess can reshape mirrors and reflective surfaces into tools for her use. : Dramatic Failure: The Princess begins to reshape the mirror, but a misplaced gesture makes it shatter, lacerating her hands. She takes one level of lethal damage, and a -1 to all rolls involving her hands for the rest of the scene. : Failure: The reflective surface will not flow into shape, even if it twists and warps subtly. : Success: The Princess touches a reflective surface, and the surface of the mirror flows like liquid metal into her grasp, forming an object with Size less than or equal to the size of the reflective surface. The object, apparently made of light and reflections and quicksilver, provides a number of bonus dice equal to the successes rolled to any skill which it could aid. The Storyteller is to use their discretion for this; while a beautiful dress can be used with many social skills, a knife is pretty much limited to Weaponry, and possibly Intimidate, rolls. The equipment bonus is capped at +5. : The tool is fragile and brittle - it has 0 Durability and just 1 Structure. If it takes damage, it is destroyed. It must be a single item with no moving or electronic parts, with the exception of clothing, which may provide an entire set of clothing. The item lasts for a scene, and at the end of it, it falls into dust. Since it is made of the reflective surface of the mirror or metal, the item is defaced, and must be repaired or repolished before it will reflect again. : Exceptional Success: The tool is crafted with such skill that it is more resilient to damage, and has 3 Structure rather than 1. : Suggested modifiers: Surface of water, reflection is weak and inconstant (-2), Tin foil (-1), Modern mirror (0), Reflection is especially clear, mirror is highly valued (Resources 3+) or of great sentimental value to someone (+2) =Encanto de Quatro Pontos= Manto da Névoa •••• (Acqua •••) : Pré-requisitos: Dim Ação: Instant and contested Rolangem: Manipulação + Dissimulação conta Raciocinio + Autocontrole Custo: 2 Centelhas''' Duração:' 1 Cena A princesa chama o orvalho, que cai sobre alvos cujo tamanho total não exceda 5 vezes seus sucessos. Durante a duração, os alvos somem da memória de todos, ocultando a princesa e seus aliados; cada um recebe os benefícios do encantamento Dim. Melhoria: Sem Rastros Os alvos estão camuflados de aparelhos eletrônicos tambem. Melhoria: Encoberto Os alvos podem ativar seus encantos (ou outros poderes claramente sobrenaturais) sem chamar a atenção de observadores automaticamente. Amigo Imaginario •••• (Aria •••) : '''Ação:' Instantaneo e contestado Rolagem: Manipulação + Astucia contra Raciocinio + Tolerancia Sobrenatural Custo: 2 Centelhas Duração: 1 Cena A Princesa cria a ilusão de um homem ou mulher, especialmente criado para uma unica pessoa. : Falha Dramatica: O alvo se torna extremamente desconfiado da Princesa; pelo resto da cena todos os testes sociais feitos contra o alvo tem uma penalidade de -2. : Falha: A Princesa falha em criar a Ilusão. : Sucesso: A princesa escolhe um papel para a ilusão; o alvo repara em uma pessoa que se comporta de forma adequada para essa função na situação presente, de acordo com as crenças do alvo. No entanto, se ela não tiver mais sucessos do alvo, ele percebe que essa pessoa é uma ilusão em segundos. Se ela conseguir mais sucessos, o alvo irá tratar a pessoa imaginária como totalmente verdadeira e responder a ele como se esse fosse uma pessoa no papel que a princesa escolheu. Ninguém mais - incluindo a Princesa - vai ver ou ouvir a ilusão; ela não tem controle sobre o seu comportamento. : Sucesso Excepcional: Se a princesa estiver ao alcance de ouvir a voz do alvo, ela descobre que ele acredita em tudo que a ilusão lhe disse, sem possibilidade de falha. Jardim das Imagens Brilhantes •••• (Fuoco •••) : Pré-Requisito: Fantasmas Ação: Instantâneo Rolagem: Inteligencia + Expressão Custo: 2 Centelhas Duração: 1 Cena A Princesa pode decorar os arredores com um belo glamour. : Falha Dramatica: O Encanto falha e confunde a Princesa. Ela ganha imediatamente a condição Perdida 182. : Falha: A princesa falha em decorar o ambiente ao redor. : Sucesso: Em um raio igual 20x seus sucessos em metros, a aparência de todas as coisas inanimadas muda para se parecer com o tema geral que a Princesa escolheu. (Coisas como “Baile Formal”, “Bazar Bizarro”, “Selva Africana” ou “Gruta submarina” são todas opções validas.) Acessórios permanentes são sempre mudados; Ela pode escolher se vai transformar ou não os objetos carregados pelas pessoas, mas não tranformar algumas sim e outras não. Durante o tempo que o encanto estiver ativo os objeots vão ter a aparencia, o cheiro e até o toque que deveriam ter no tema geral; observadores atentos podem fazer um teste de Percepção para notar a ilusão, mas sofrem uma penalidade igual aos sucessos da Princesa. : Sucesso Excepcional: A Princesa transforma a aparencia de uma grande área. Categoria:Encantos